Panem Boarding School
by MuSiCjUsTiNe
Summary: It's Primrose's third year at Panem Boarding School. Then, she encounters her old crush that she last saw at her first year. Will she fall in love with him again?
1. Arriving

**Arriving**

_So, this is my first story. I'm so sorry if I suck! Anyways, Prim is 12 and in the 7th grade. Katniss is 17 and in the 11th grade. Also, Gale is 18 and in the 12th grade! This story is mostly on Prim's and Rory's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Prim POV:_

I groan as I hear my mother's voice. "Primrose! Katniss! Wake up! The train leaves at 9!" I get up as I rub my eyes. I wish I was a morning person like Katniss. I clumsily walk over to the bathroom. I splash my face with water and brush my teeth. "Hello, little duck!" Katniss cheerfully says to me. "Good morning!" I say. I wonder why she is so excited? Probably, because she gets to see all of her friends again, Glimmer, Clove, Annie, Finnick, Foxface, and Marvel. Wow! My sister has a lot of friends.

I put on the clothes I have prepared the night before. A plaid shirt with the sleeves going up to my elbow, demin skinny jeans, and brown boots. I put my hair into a high ponytail. I grab my suitcase and run downstairs. "Katniss! Come on!" I shout. Then, I realize she's already downstairs waiting for me. "Oops." I say with a laugh. She smiles at me, "This is the first time I've been ready before you." We kiss goodbye to mother and walk out the door.

I don't believe what I'm seeing. Gale is putting Peeta in a headlock. I don't know why. They're best friends. I run towards Gale and jump on his back. "Gale! Let go of Peeta!" I shout. He finally lets go of him and Katniss runs over to Peeta and asks what happened.

"We were just joking around and -" Peeta starts but Gale cuts him off.

"He stole one of my gummy bears!"

I realize I'm still on Gale's back so I jump off. Gosh, he's really tall.

I start laughing and soon Katniss joins me. They're so stupid sometimes. Wait, not sometimes..all the time! "So you started choking him just because he stole one of your gummy bears?" Katniss says to Gale while laughing with me. Gale raises his eyebrows and nods his head. Gale starts to laugh and Peeta does too. I grab my suitcase, "Come on! We're gonna be late!" We grab our suit cases and start walking to the train station.

After 20 minutes of walking, we finally get to the train station. We hand over our tickets to the attendant and get to our seats. I sit next to Katniss, while Peeta and Gale sit across from us. I lay my head on Katniss's shoulder and I drift off to sleep.

"Prim. Wake up. We're here." a soothing voice says to me. It's Katniss. I blink a few times and rub my eyes. We get our suit cases and board off the train. It's only a five minute walk to the boarding school.

We open the doors to Panem Boarding School. I missed this place. It's my third year being here. It holds grades 5-12. We go to the front desk to get our room keys. Mine is room 112 and Katniss's is 643. I'll have to remember that. Gale, Peeta, and Katniss walk me to the middle school section and they head off to the high school section.

I walk through the hallways, searching for my room. I wonder who will be my roommate. I hope it's not a mean girl who wears too much make up. Luckily, throughout my years here I haven't shared a room with a person like that. But, my friend did and she said it was torture. Suddenly, I bump into someone and we both fall on the floor.

"Sorry." I say, slightly embarrassed. I noticed he dropped some of his papers and I help him pick it up.

"Prim?" he says to me.


	2. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

_Thank you so much, HungerGamesXox, IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt (i like your username!), and ChelseaMarie101! I will definitely add more ships in, like Peeniss, of course, Odesta (Finnick and Annie). If you would like to suggest any more ships, it'd be great! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

_Prim POV:_

"Prim?" I hear the boy say to me. That voice sounds so familiar to me. I look up at the boy. He has black hair, gray eyes...he's from the seam. It's Rory!

"Rory?" I say to him cheerfully. I jump on him and give him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

Rory is my best friend but I haven't seen him since the 5th grade! Yeah, we're from the same district, but I've been away because, of course, school and he hasn't had the time to see over last summer.

He hugs me back and I pull away.

"You're back! How come you didn't ride with Gale to over here?" I say with a smile.

"I took a train earlier than him." he says while getting up. He lends me a hand and I take it.

I take a good look at him. Wow, he's gotten taller and also, um more, muscly. I've got to say. He looks kind of hot.

_Rory POV:_

Oh my god, it's Prim! We stand up and take a good look at each other. She still looks the same, just a few inches taller. She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "I've missed you." she tells me while her head is resting on my chest. I stroke her hair, "I've missed you too."

We finally pull away after that moment of hugging. "What's your room number?" I ask her. I look into her beautiful blue orbs. God, she's so pretty. "112." she replies. "Come on. I'll walk you there." I say. We grab our suitcases and head off to room 112.

"So," I start to say as we're walking, "Has anything change since I've been here?"

"Nope! Just like Gale's crush on Katniss!" Prim replies. We start laughing. Gale has had a crush ever since they first met. It's obvious that he likes her. I'm surprised Katniss hasn't noticed it.

"Hey," I say, "remember that time in 5th grade when we dropped a balloon on Finnick's head!"

Prim giggles, "Yeah. I remember that."

We're outside of room 112. Then, I hear Prim mumble, "I can't believe I had a crush on you in the 5th grade." My eyes open wide! I say, "You what?" Prim starts to blush and says, "Um. Never mind." and she rushes off into her room and closes the door.

_Prim POV:_

I close the door behind me. What did I just do!

_Rory POV: _

Oh my god, she liked me. For some reason, this makes me blush. She liked me! Oh my god, she liked me! I swear my heart just skipped a beat! I've been in love with her ever since the first day I saw her.

_~5 years ago~_

_The Everdeens are coming over today. I've never met them. I really hope they're nice._

_"Rory! Come meet the Everdeens!" my mother shouts. _

_I walk out of my room and walk into the living room. That's where I saw her. A little girl, who looks about my age, with blond, beautiful hair that flows past her shoulders. She's wearing a blue dress and her eyes...I could just look at them forever._

_I walk over to them. "Rory," my mom says, "this is Primrose." Primrose...I will remember that name forever. _

_~End of flashback~_

I smile as I think of that memory. Wait, does Prim still like me?


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry i haven't updated in forever. I just was totally busy with keeping up school and sports. I will try to update as much as can. I also got a new laptop, so maybe my updating skills will be better :P Also, 8th grade sucks! :((( ANYWAYS! Thank you AHeart99, C.B. Weasley, Fashionaddict22, HannahTHG, HungerGamesForevuh, IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt, LuvsReadingForever, RomioneShipper, Skillable, Toadetterocks15, 2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion, 143mindlessgurl, CatchingTeardrops, HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterSca r, Ilovechocolate821, and marleegoff. I put a lot of effort in this chapter to make it up to you guys and thanks for your support. Please review!_

* * *

**Prim's POV:**

I look around at my surroundings and see two beds, a sky blue one and a lavender. I see that the lavender one is already taken, so I put my stuff down on the sky blue bed. I smile because blue is my favorite color! I collapse on my bed. WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I JUST TOLD RORY I USE TO LIKE HIM! I groan at how stupid I am. Then, I hear the bathroom door open. I sit up and see my best friend, Rue.

"Prim!" Rue shouts and tackles me on my bed.

I groan. "Well, I certainly am loved." I reply and smile.

She gets off me and sits next to me.

"How was summer?" Rue asks me, eagerly.

I look at her weirdly. "Rue, I texted you like every day during summer!" I exclaim.

"I know!" She replies and starts giggling.

I roll my eyes and then grab her arm. "Rue." I say to her.

"What?" She asks and finally stops laughing.

"Rory's back." I say to her, worriedly.

"Rory Hawthorne?!" Rue exclaims.

I nod in reply.

"Well, at least he doesnt know that you to use like him." Rue says, nonchantly.

"I, uh, kinda told him." I reply.

"What?!" Rue asks.

"It just slipped out!" I say in defense.

"Well, at least you don't still like him, do you?" Rue asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know, but I guess there's no point of liking him because he doesn't like me back."

Rue nods. "Well, you don't know that." she says.

I wave it off. "Come on, let's start unpacking." I say.

**Rory's POV: **

I walk down the hall from Prim's room to room 202. I open the door and find a boy my age, unpacking his things. He notices me and walks over to me. I put my things on the dark green bed.

"I'm Trent Odair." he says to me and holds out his hand.

I gladly shake it, "You must be Finnick's younger brother. I'm Rory Hawthorne."

Trent smiles. "You must be Gale's younger brother. How come I didn't see you last year?" He asks.

"It's my second year here. I came in the 5th grade, but stopped 6th grade because my mother couldn't afford both me and Gale. She decided just to send Gale and told me to wait til 7th grade and here I am." I reply and smile.

Trent nods in reply. "Ohhhh, I came just last year. "

He walks back over to his dark blue bed and continues unpacking his things. I notice how much he looks like Finnick - bronze hair, really fit. The only thing that's different is their eyes. Finnick has emerald eyes and Trent has ocean blue eyes. I decide to start unpacking too.

"Did you get your class schedule yet?" Trent asks me.

"Nope!" I reply. _Prim was just so distracting. I forgot to get it right after I dropped her off at her room..._

"Good. Me either. You wanna go after we finish unpacking?" Trent says.

"Sure." I say.

_~10 minutes later~_

"Are you done?" I yell at Trent, while laying down on my bed.

"Wait! Almost!" He yells back from the bathroom.

"What are you even doing in there?" I ask curiously.

"Organizing my hair products in alphabetical order!" Trent yells.

I roll my eyes. _Ugh, I have to live with him for the whole school year!_

"Oh yeah, I need money." I mumble to myself.

I jump out of my bed and get my wallet from my backpack. I stuff it into my pocket with my phone in my other pocket.

"Okay, I'm done!" Trent smiles and walks out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Jesus! Okay, legos!" I say.

"Legos?" Trent asks.

"It's a mash-up of Let's go. So... legos!" I reply.

Trent laughs and we walk out of our room, on our way to the school's office.

Me and Trent talk about how we are going to join the school's football team. Gale and Peeta are on the football team and always wanted me to join.

"Maybe we can get into Junior Varsity." Trent suggests.

I shrug. "Can that even happen? Don't you have to be at least in 9th grade."

"No." He replies. "Finnick got into Junior Varsity when he was in 7th grade. You have to be really good though."

"I think we can do it." I smile at him.

He smiles back. "Yup! Cuz we got it all! We're smart!"

"Yup." I reply.

"We're strong." He continues.

"Yup." I reply.

"We're pretty damn good looking!"

"Yup!"

"We are also extremely retarded." Trent laughs.

"And Amen to that, my brother!" I shout.

We both laugh because everyone in the hallway is staring at us.

Trent strikes a pose. "I bet you guys find this distracting, don't you?!" Trent yells and flashes a smile.

I burst out laughing. "Let's just go." I say and yank his arm to the office.

"Legos!" Trent says.

I shake my head. "You're such an idiot."

"I know you are." He replies and smiles.

"Just shut up."

We enter in the office and I see it hasn't changed one bit. THERE'S PINK EVERYWHERE! There's a pink desk, pink pens, pink computer...

"What can I do for you boys?" Ms. Trinket asks us with that creepy smile of hers.

"We came to get our schedules." Trent says and smiles.

"Okay, names?" she asks.

"Rory Hawthorne and Trent Odair." I reply.

"Okay." She says and types it into the computer.

Trent whispers to me, "Why did you say your name first? It should be' Trent Odair and Rory Hawthorne.' Not 'Rory Hawthorne and Trent Odair.'"

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, here are your schedules." Ms. Trinket says to us and hands our schedules over to us.

We grab it.

"Thanks." I reply and we leave the office.

"I see the office hasn't changed one bit." I say to Trent.

"I know. I'm surprised I made it out there alive!" Trent exaggerates.

"So...whatcha want to do?" I ask.

"You wanna get ice cream?!" Trent says like a little child.

I laugh. "Sure."

**Prim's POV:**

Me and Rue are laying down on my bed, exhausted because we just finished packing. Our closets are half full and our drawers look so empty. We didn't bring much clothes.

"We have to go shopping." Rue says.

"I know. I feel the closets got huger this year." I reply.

"When's the fall dance?" Rue asks.

"Ummmm. I think in about 2 weeks." I reply.

"Maybe Rory is gonna ask you." Rue says and pokes my side.

I jump. "Yeah, right. Even if he did like me, he would be too shy to ask me."

"True. True. Do you think Trent is here?" Rue asks.

"I don't know. Text him." I say.

She nods and pulls out her phone from her pocket.

Rue's POV:

"I don't know. Text him." Prim says to me.

I nod in reply and pull out my phone from my pocket.

**Rue**/_Trent_

**Hey, r u here yet? Me n Prim r dyin' of boredom.**

_Yeah, Im just eatin' ice cream wit a fren rite now._

**Can u come 2 me n Prim's room? U can bring ur fren if u want.**

Sureeeeee! wuts ur room #?

**112** **COME NOW!**

_Okay okay. Calm your afro_

**I don't have an afro...**

_Dont denyyy ittt_

**Whatevuh n get ur butt over here**

_What beautiful my ass is..._

**Shut up n get over here!**

_Aye aye! Captain!_

I stop texting him before he irritates the duck out of me.

"Did you text him?" Prim asks me.

"Yeah. He's so annoying." I reply.

Prim laughs. "But he's fun!"

I laugh too. "Oh yeah, they're coming to our room now."

"They?" Prim asks.

"Trent is bringing his friend. I don't know who though." I reply.

Prim nods.

**Rory POV:**

Me and Trent are sitting on a bench by the ice cream parlor, eating ice cream. I got chocolate and Trent got mint chocolate chip.

"You wanna go visit my friends after we finish our ice cream?" Trent asks me, looking up from his phone.

"Sureeee." I reply and lick my ice cream.

We finish our ice cream and start walking to the dorms.

"So who's your friend, anyways?" I ask, curiously.

"Two actually. They're pretty cool. They said they were dying of boredom." Trent replies and laughs.

I laugh. "Wow."

We walk past our room and go down the hall. Trent stops at room 112 and knocks on the door. Wait, isn't this...

The door opens and I find the person I never expected to find... Prim.

**Prim POV: **

I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Prim! Can you get that?" Rue asks, as she's trying to look for a movie we can watch.

"Kayyy." I reply and walk to the door.

I open it and find Trent. He immediately hugs me and spins me in mid-air.

"I missed you sooooooo much Primz!" Trent says, while still hugging me.

I hug him back. "I missed you too. Now, can you let go?" I plead.

Trent laughs. "Sorry!" He replies. "Oh yeah, I want you to meet someone." He walks towards the door and pulls someone... It's Rory Hawthorne.

"So, this is -" Trent says but I cut him off.

"Rory?" I say. How can he know Trent?

"Prim.." Rory replies and smiles.

"You guys know each other?" Trent asks, curiously.

"Ever since we were little." I smile and run over to him to hug him. I jump on him and he steadies me.

"Hey Primster." Rory says.

**Trent POV: **

Rue comes beside me.

"Hey Ruezz." I say and hug her. She hugs me back.

She looks at Prim and Rory, who are talking on her bed. "I missed a lot, didn't I?" she asks.

"Yeup, you did. I didn't know Prim and Rory knew each other." I say.

Rue nods. "Rory was mine and Prim's friend in 5th grade, but Prim knew Rory her whole life."

"Ohhh..." I say, disappointingly.

"Are they together or anything?" I ask, curiously. _Please say no, please say no._

Rue replies. "I don't think so, but I think they like each other." She smiles.

"Okay." I say, slightly angered.

Jealousy rushes throughout me because I like Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and what you want to happen next! Thanks! 33333**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

_Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry, if it took me a long time to update. I had to focus on schoolwork and I simply didn't have enough time! Okay this chapter is going to be very very very very very interesting. I just want to thank C.B. Weasley, mayflower487, bekylou4jc, .3975, 2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion, hungergamesluver4567, AHeart99... especially sweetStarre123 for the idea of this chapter! Thank you so much! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Rory POV**

Me and Prim are talking. I'm glad to have my best friend back. I decided not to bring up that she use to like me in the 5th grade. I don't want things to be awkward.

"Okay! I just got a text from Atala! She said to go to her room so we can meet up the others!" Trent announces.

We agree and leave Prim and Rue's room and head to Atala's. I haven't seen Atala in a long time. She's Johanna Mason's cousin and they are very much alike.

"Who's there?" Rue asks Trent, as all of us are walking through the hallways.

"I think Josh, Gloss... Hah! That rhymed!" Trent laughs and then continues. "and Portia!"

We knock on Atala's door and are greeted by Gloss.

"Hey!" Gloss shouts at us so loud, we could be deaf!

"Hi." We reply and enter inside the room.

I see Atala laying down on her bed, Portia texting on her bed, and Josh watching television.

"Um, you called us here why?" Rue asks.

"Because we missed you!" Gloss replies.

We laugh.

**Prim POV**

Rory and Trent join Josh in watching television, Sheighden and Rue decide to hide Portia's phone when she's not looking, and I decide to join Atala. I jump on her, considering she has at least 30 pounds on me.

"Yo!" Atala shouts at me, nonchalantly.

I lie down next to her. "I'm bored!" I complain.

"And how is that my problem?" She retorts.

"You told us to come here..." I reply.

"Fine!" She replies and gets up. "Let's play truth or dare!" Atala announces.

My eyes widen in fear. Last time we played truth or dare, I had to get hit with rubber bands and drink soda while getting punched in the stomach by Portia...

I get off Atala's bed and join everyone who's already sitting in a circle on the ground. I decide to sit between Rory and Rue.

"So, who wants to go first?!" Atala says excitedly.

Gloss raises his hand. "Meeeee!"

Trent replies. "Well, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gloss says without a doubt.

All of us think for a while, until Atala suggests something.

Atala says, "I dare you to lick Portia's phone!"

Portia frowns and hands Gloss her phone. Gloss takes it and shrugs. He licks the screen and hands it back to Portia. "Sorry." Gloss says, "Your phone is pretty tasty."

We laugh.

"You know what!" Atala says, "We should just play dare or dare, if you guys aren't wimps?"

"Legos!" We all say in unison.

"Okay, it is Portia's turn now!" I say because she's sitting right next to Gloss.

All of us think...

"I dare you to sit in Trent's lap and say that he's shmexy!" Atala says.

**Trent POV**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Atala suggests.

Ahhh, I remember the last time we played truth or dare. That was hilarious.

We sit in a circle and it goes in this order; Gloss, Portia, Rue, Prim, Rory, me, Atala, and Josh. I wish I was sitting next to Prim...

We decide to change the game to dare and dare, after Atala dared Gloss to lick Portia's phone. Now, it is Portia's turn.

"I dare you to sit in Trent's lap and say that he's shmexy!" Atala says and smiles at me.

I glare at her. She is gonna pay. Portia walks over to me and sits on my lap. This is really uncomfortable. I see Prim watching us. I hope she doesn't think there's something going on between me and Portia! I will never like Portia! The only person I like is Primrose Everdeen!

"Trent, you are so freakin shmexy." Portia says and gets off from my lap, sitting between Gloss and Rue again.

"I know I'm sexy." I say and wink at her.

All of us laugh. WHY ARE A BUNCH OF 7TH GRADERS PLAYING DARE OR DARE?!

Now, it is Rue's turn.

**Rue POV**

Oh no, it's my turn now...

"Little Rue, what should we make you do?" Prim says in a singing voice.

I glare at her.

"Hah! I got it!" Rory says. "I dare you to stroke Josh's blond hair and say 'you're so pretty. I'm jealous.'"

Everyone laughs and nods their head. Grrrrr...

"Rue, you know I am pretty." Josh winks at me. I roll my eyes and just walk over to him.

I smack Josh's head. "You're so pretty. I'm jealous." I say, boringly and walk back to my spot.

Everyone laughs. I try to smile.

Now, it's Prim turn.

**Prim POV**

Rue is so funny, but I know she likes Josh. I keep on telling her, but she won't admit it. Now, it is my turn! I'm up for anything.

"So, what's my dare?" I ask.

"Hmmm, a little eager, aren't we?" Gloss says to me. I nod and smile.

Everyone takes a moment to think... a little too long to think. Oh no, this can't be good...

I look at Atala and her eyes light up. I gulp.

Atala clears her throat and smiles, "Prim, I dare you to sit in Rory's lap, put your arms around him, and kiss him for five seconds."

My heart just dropped. "Are you serious?" I ask her in disbelief.

I look at Rory and he's blushing? Why is he blushing?

"Yeup! Come on, everyone did their dares." Atala says.

"But I - " I try to object but Portia cuts me off.

"Just do it." she says.

I frown in reply. I hope this doesn't ruin mine and Rory's relationship.

I get up and sit in Rory's lap. I awkwardly put my arms around his neck.

"Now, Rory put your arms around Prim's waist." Atala says quickly.

COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!

Rory wraps his arm around my waist, awkwardly. He purses his lips and looks at me.

"Are you okay with this?" He whispers to me.

I nod.

He leans into me and I lean into him too. We both close our eyes and our lips touch. I never knew it felt like this. Fireworks explode against our lips and I lean more into him. He smiles into the kiss and leans more in too.

"Guys! It's been more than five seconds!" Gloss shouts.

We both pull away and I get off his lap and sit in my spot again. Me and Rory are blushing beet red.

"Did you like it?" Rue whispers in my ear and smiles. I nod in reply.

"Love is in the air..." Josh sings. I roll my eyes.

"Well, that was interesting..." Atala says awkwardly.

I see Portia, Josh, Gloss, and Rue smiling at me; Atala smirking; Rory still blushing; and Trent slightly angered. Is he jealous?

Oh no, it's Rory's turn now.

**Rory POV **

To be honest, I was pretty happy with Prim's dare. I just wish I would stop blushing! When we kiss, it was like fireworks... Now, it's my turn.

Atala thinks hard on my dare. I hope it has something to do with Prim.

She smiles, " I dare you to get down on one knee and propose to Prim with marriage."

I gulp, but I just shrug.

I get down on one knee and take Prim's hand.

"Oh my gosh! I always wanted to see this!" Portia squeals. I roll my eyes.

"Primrose Everdeen, will you marry me?" I ask and smile.

Surprisingly, she says, "I do." She smiles at me and I sit down.

I see Atala wiping a tear.

"That was so cute..." Atala says and smiles.

"This game is really interesting." Josh says.

Now, it's Trent's turn.

**Trent POV**

Rory and Prim kissed! Also, Rory proposed! I clench my fists in anger. I release, so I don't look angry. Now, it is my turn.

"What's my dare?" I ask.

"You know, why do I always think of the dares?" Atala asks.

"Because your dares are interesting." Rue replies.

"True." Atala agrees. She takes a few moments to think about my dare.

Atala says, "Trent, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

The only person I think of is Prim.

Everyone watches me and I walk over to the girls. Prim is looking down, so I lift up her chin and take her lips in mine. Everyone gasps. I kiss her for a few seconds and sit back down.

"Well, that's fuzzed up. " Gloss says.

* * *

**I said fuzzed and not the uh swearing word because I wanted them to not be like naughty kids who break all the rules and swear all the time. Please review and tell what you think about the chapter! Sorry, if it seemed rushed. I really wanted to update! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	5. Confusion

**Confusion**

_Thank you guys for your reviews and support. I would like to thank sweetStarre123, C.B. Weasley, Hunger-Games0629, HungerGamesForevuh, and LoveForEverlark. How was everyone's Christmas?! Please review, favorite, or follow! It will really help me in updating faster! Most importantly, REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! hehe also, tell me how was your Christmas and what would you like to read in the next chaptuh! I hope you enjoy reading!_

_Sorry, before I start the chapter, this is a physical description of the characters - Prim, Rue, Rory, Trent, Atala, Portia, Josh, and Gloss. I didn't really describe how they looked like in the last chapter. So here ya go:_

**All of them are 7th graders!**

Primrose Everdeen

Age: 11 Birthday: November 16 She has not turned 12 yet.

Height: 4 '9

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Pale olive

Built: Slim

Prim is the little sister of Katniss Everdeen. She has a 4.3 GPA. She takes 8th grade Science and Math. She has known Rory since she was 5. She and Rory met Rue, Atala, Portia, Josh, and Gloss during her first year at Panem Boarding School. She met Trent during her second year - 6th grade. Rue is her roomate.

Rory Hawthorne

Age: 12 Birthday: April 4

Height: 5 '3

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray

Skin Color: Tan olive

Built: Athletic

Rory is the little brother of Gale Hawthorne. He has a 3.8 GPA. He started going to PBS in the 5th grade, but did not come back for 6th grade because of money issues. Therefore, it is his second year. He met Rue, Atlala, Portia, Josh, and Gloss during his first year. Trent is his roomate and met him this year.

Rue Goldstein

Age: 11 Birthday: August 31 She has not turned 12 yet

Height: 4 '10

Hair Color: Curly, Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Color: Very Tan

Built: Slim

Rue is the cousin of Thresh Goldstein. She has a 4.1 GPA. She takes 8th grade Math. She has known Prim, Rory, Atala, Josh, Gloss, and Portia since she was 10; met Trent last year. It is her 3rd year at PBS. Prim is her roomate.

Trent Odair

Age: 12 Birthday: March 28

Height: 5 '3

Hair Color: Bronze

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Skin Color: Slightly tan

Built: Athletic

Trent is the younger brother of Finnick Odair. He has a 3.6 GPA. He met Atala, Portia, Prim, Rue, Gloss, and Josh last year. He met Rory, who is his roomate, this year. It is his 2nd at PBS.

Atala Mason:

Age: 12 Birthday: June 16

Height: 5 '1

Hair Color: Curly, Light Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Color: Pale, but slightly a little tan

Built: Athletic

Atala is the cousin of Johanna Mason. People say they are very much alike. She has a 3.0 GPA. She met Prim, Rue, Rory, Josh, Gloss, and Portia during her first year and met Trent last year. It is her 3rd year at PBS and Atala is her roomate.

Josh Wright

Age: 12 Birthday: February 29

Height: 5 '4

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Dark Green

Skin Color: Pale, but slightly tan.

Built: Athletic, but slightly scrawny

People think Josh is cousin Marvel's cousin because they share the same features - tall, pale, etc; They are not cousins or related in any way. Josh's sibling have already graduated from PBS and are in college. He has a 4.1 GPA because he takes 8th grade Science. It is his 3rd year.

Portia Shine

Age: 12 Birthday: August 2

Height: 5 '0

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Emerald green

Skin Color: Pale, but slightly tan

Built: Slim

People think she is related to Glimmer because for their likes of makeup, boys, clothes.. They are not related in any way, but they pretend they are. Portia is an only child. She has a 3.5 GPA and it is her 3rd year at PBS.

Gloss Hale

Age: 12 Birthday: March 6

Height: 5 '3.5

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Black

Skin Color: Slightly tan

Built: Stocky

Everyone loves Gloss for his funniness and weirdness. His older siblings have already graduated. He has a 3.4 GPA and it his third year at PBS.

* * *

**Prim POV**

"Well, that's fuzzed up." Gloss says.

Trent just kissed me. He thinks I'm the prettiest girl in the room. I'm flattered, but I also kissed Rory. I'm confused. I thought Rory doesn't like me that way and Trent does. But, what does Rory think of me now since we kissed? Confusion is running through my head and everyone else's.

Everyone's silent for a couple seconds. To me, it felt like minutes, until Atala breaks the tension.

"Soooo, um Prim, " she says directly to me, "There's a leaky faucet in the bathroom. Would you mind helping me with it?"

I nod in reply and Atala pulls me up and drags me into the bathroom. She locks the door and I lean against the sink.

"What the hell just happened?!" Atala shouts.

"Shhh. They can hear you." I tell her.

Atala paces back and forth. "You're in deep shiz, Prim. Two guys, who are our friends, like you."

I shrug. "Does Rory even like me?"

Atala gasps at me. "Rory does, honey. You just don't see it." Atala says.

I sigh. "I don't want to go back out there. It's so awkward..."

"I know, me too." Atala replies. "But, Prim, you have to face them somehow."

I pout. "What if they make me choose between them?"

Atala holds my shoulders. "They won't do that. They care about you too much." Atala says.

I nod.

"Come on, I have a dare to do." Atala tells me and opens the door.

Awkwardness, here I come.

**Rory POV **

I can't even begin to describe how angry I am right now. Trent just kissed my girl! Well, Prim to be exact. Atala drags Prim into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"What the hell just happened?!" Atala shouts in the bathroom.

Everyone's eyes are just wandering around. It's so awkward right now. God, why am I even sitting next to Trent right now?!

**Rue POV**

Atala and Prim are in the bathroom because of a leaky faucet, according to Atala. I decide to group text Gloss, Josh, and Portia.

**Rue: This is so awkward...**

**Josh: No chiz!**

**Portia: Poor Prim though**

**Gloss: This is messed up!**

**Josh: Why poor Prim?**

**Rue: Are you kidding me right now, Josh?**

**Josh: What? I don't get it. **

**Gloss: Dude, even I get it.**

**Portia: Prim has to choose between two of her best friends!**

**Josh: ahhhhh. I'm dumb!**

**Gloss: I second on that. **

**Josh: Meanie!**

**Rue: Guys! Seriously! What are we going to do?!**

**Portia: Gloss break the silence**

**Gloss: How?**

**Josh: Talk to the lover boys**

**Gloss: Aye Aye! Retard...**

**Josh: Hey! **

**Gloss: What? You called me meanie!**

**Rue: Guys stop and Gloss go.**

**Gloss: fine...**

I look up from my phone and see Gloss walking over to Rory and Trent. They look like they are going to kill each other right now. Gloss walks behind them and shoves in between of them and puts his arms on their shoulders.

"Wazzup, my two bestest friends in the whole widest world?" Gloss jokes.

Rory and Trent stare at each other with anger.

"Okay," Gloss says, "We are in a bit of a sticky wicky, aren't we?"

Gloss grabs Rory's and Trent's head in each of his hands and move them up and down to make it look like they're nodding. Rory and Trent are still staring at each other.

"Yes, we are, Gloss, who is the most awesome person in the world!" Gloss imitates them.

I roll my eyes. Gloss knows how to make any situation funny.

All of sudden, the bathroom door opens and Atala drags Prim out. I can tell Prim really doesn't want to be here.

**Prim POV**

Atala drags me out of the bathroom and I see Gloss sitting in between Rory and Trent, who are staring with each in anger. Atala pulls me down with her to sit down. Right now, I'm sitting between Atala and Josh. I'm glad I'm not sitting next to Rory or Trent.

Josh slings his arm around me, like he usually does.

"Hey, Primmy-cakes." He smiles at me.

I smile back. "Hey, Josh Bear."

Me and Josh always have nicknames for each other. I remember his first nickname for me: Prim-poop. I got angry at him and called him: Josh-peewee. We started laughing for minutes.

"Are you okay?" Josh whispers to me, concerned.

I nod and smile. "Never better." I'm lying, but I think the best thing for me right now is to be happy.

"So! What's my dare?" Atala asks, gaining the attention of everyone, including Rory and Trent.

Rory and Trent gape at how Josh's arm is around my shoulders. Hmph! I don't care.

"I dare you to put ice down your underwear!" Portia shouts, trying to lighten the mood.

"Easy as cake!" Atala says and walks to the mini fridge in the corner and grabs ice.

Everyone is looking at her, wondering if she's going to do it.

Atala shrugs and puts it in her underwear.

"This actually isn't so bad." Atala say and walks back to her seat.

"Whoa. You're tough as a rock." Rue says to Atala.

"Eh, I try." Atala smirks.

"It's Josh's turn now!" Gloss says.

I notice Trent and Rory are still not talking...

"What's my dare?!" Josh asks, excitedly.

All of us think for a while and then Atala eyes lights up and smirks.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Atala says and folds her arms.

Josh shrugs and slings his arm off my shoulder. He takes off his shirt and I find what I didn't expect to see... a six-pack

"Oh." I say

"My." Rue continues.

"God." Portia finishes.

Portia, Rue, and me gape at him. How the... Wha...

"Dang..." Atala says.

Josh flexes. "Like my abs?" He smirks.

"Whatever." I say and push him.

Trent and Rory are jealous of how much we are gaping at Josh. Gloss is just laughing his head off.

"So! Is anyone up for ice cream?" Rue says.

* * *

**Please review! If I get a lot of reviews, I will update tonight! Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter also! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Seriously! Do any of those things! Please! i beg of you! They mean a lot!**


	6. Bros for Life

**Bros for life**

_Thank you so much Hunger-Games0629, Guest, and sweetStarre123. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you so much for your support and remember to please review at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Prim POV**

Rue, Portia, Atala, Josh, Gloss, Rory, Trent, and me are sitting inside the ice cream parlor, doing nothing. We sit in a booth and somehow all of us fit. Portia is sitting next to Josh; I'm in between Josh and Atala. Across from us is Rue, Rory, Gloss, and Trent. Wow, why is Gloss always between Rory and Trent now? I didn't get ice cream for some reason. I just lost my appetite. The only ones who got ice cream was Rue, Josh, Portia, and Atala. It's quite awkward...

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Gloss says, smiling. His arms are slung over Rory's and Trent's shoulders.

"Good!" Josh says with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Ditto." Rue replies.

"Fun!" Portia says.

"Boring..." Atala groans.

"Yeah, me too." I say. I grab Trent's hand. "How was your summer, Trent?" I continue, trying to lighten up the mood.

He smiles at me. "Great, Prim."

Rory glares at him. Gloss's eyes widen. "How was your summer, Rory?" Gloss says.

"Fine, I guess." Rory says and shrugs.

After they're done eating their ice cream, we leave the ice cream parlor. Then, I realize I still haven't visited Katniss yet!

"Guys, I'm going to visit Katniss." I say and start to leave.

"Wait! Take Rory and Trent with you! They should visit their siblings too!" Gloss shouts and shoves Rory and Trent towards me. I gulp. I hate you Gloss...

Rory, Trent, and me start walking and immediately, I can hear Gloss, Rue, Atala, Josh, and Portia laughing their heads off. They're going to pay.

When we are walking, all I can hear is silence. I can't even begin to tell you how awkward it is right now.. I decide to text Katniss that we're coming.

**Prim: Rory Trent and me are coming to your and Annie's room**

**Katniss: Great! Finnick Gale and Peeta are here too.**

**Prim: Okay! See you soon.**

Then, a plan forms in my head. I text Gale.

**Prim: Rory Trent and me are coming. Something uh kinda happened, so you and Finnick need to have a talk with Rory and Trent.**

**Gale: Okay... Prim, what happened?**

**Prim: Well, we'll see you soon! Bye Galey!**

**Gale: Prim!**

I stopped responding after that.

We enter inside the upper class's dorm building and head to room 643. Rory and Trent are each by my side, as I knock on the door. Immediately, the door opens and I see Peeta.

"Hey! Guys!" He says.

"Hi." I reply and we walk in.

The upper classmen's dorm rooms are little bit different than the lower class's. They have a living room which is connected to a small kitchen, another room for the bedroom, and another room for the bathroom.

I see Finnick, Annie, and Gale lounging on the couch and Katniss sitting in a chair.

"Hey guys!" Katniss says and immediately hugs me.

"Hi Katniss." I reply. I look to my left and see Finnick and Gale pushing their little brothers into the bedroom.

"Prim, sit on the chair." Katniss says to me all of a sudden, seriously. I sit on the chair and Peeta, Annie, and Katniss are sitting on the couch, angled towards me.

"What happened?" Katniss says to me.

"Ummmm, what do you mean?" I lie.

"We know something happened, Prim." Annie says, sweetly.

"Gale told us the text." Peeta says.

"Uhhhh." I get interrupted by Gale shouting from the other room. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Gale yells.

"Prim, tell us now." Katniss says in her 'do-what-I-say' voice.

"Fine..." I say, "We were in Atala and Portia's room and all of us were bored. Then, Atala suggested to play dare or dare. We did and I got dared to kiss Rory and I did. Then, Rory got dared to propose to me and he did. Then, Trent got dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room and he kissed me. So, yeah!"

Katniss starts to smile and then collapses on the floor, laughing.

"Katniss, it's not funny!" I shout at her.

Peeta tries to calm her down and finally she does.

"I don't know what to do..." I tell Annie.

She smiles at me. "Just follow your heart, Prim."

"But, they're both my best friends." I reply.

"Prim, they'll be your best friends not matter what." Peeta says.

I nod. "So, Peeta when are you going to ask out Katniss? Gale might do it before you." Peeta and Katniss jaws drop and Annie giggles. Now, it's my turn to laugh.

**Gale POV**

Rory, Trent, and Prim enter the room and immediately, Finnick and me push our stupid, little brothers in the bedroom. We shove them onto the bed.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Finnick shouts.

"It was Trent's fault." Rory folds his arms and glare at Trent.

"It was Rory's fault." Trent says and glares right back at Rory.

I roll my eyes and Finnick and me shove our brothers again.

"Let me ask you guys again. What the hell did you guys fricken do?" I say, angered.

"We were playing dare or dare..." Trent says.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yell.

"You guys are too young to play that game! You guys are fricken 7th graders!" Finnick shouts.

"We were bored..." Rory says.

"That doesn't mean you guys can do whatever the hell you want!" I exaggerate.

"What exactly happened when you guys played dare or dare?" Finnick says sternly and folds his arms like me.

"Prim got dared to kiss me and she did." Rory says.

I smirk at him.

"Then, I got dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, so I kissed Prim." Trent continues.

Finnick and me look at each other and start rolling on the floor, laughing.

Our brothers are so stupid... We finally compose ourselves and get back to our serious faces.

"Have you guys even thought about how Prim is feeling right now?" I say to them.

They shake their heads. Psh, of course.

"You guys are mad at each other for nothing." Finnick says.

"Let's make a deal." I say. "Whoever Prim chooses, you guys have to be brothers no matter what, okay?"

"Okay." Rory and Trent say in unison.

Finnick replies, "Remember, if you either of you two hurt Prim, me and Gale will kick your ass."

They gulp and nod.

"Now, hug it out." Finnick says to them and they do.

I nudge Finnick. "They look like us in 7th grade." I say.

"I know. Bros for life?" Finnick says and holds out his fist.

"Bros for life." I confirm and bump his fist.

* * *

**Please review! Also, answer the poll on my profile. Who do you think Prim should end up with? Rory Hawthorne or Trent Odair. Vote on my profile! Teehee!**


	7. Nerves

**Nerves**

_I am so sorry for not updating! I was so really busy with school! Thank you RoseCloveNessie, GaleLuver27, C.B. Weasley, sweetStarre123, Spirit Of The Golden Star, HungerGamesForevuh, HPMudBlood, and ohlookamockingjay! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Reviews make me really happy!_

Prim POV

I wake up to a smiling Rue in my face. I look at her weirdly. Why is she in my bed?

"Um, Rue? What are you doing?" I ask her, curiously.

I look at the clock on my bedside drawer. "It's 7:09." I tell her. "Any reason to wake me up?"

"It's Sunday! School starts tomorrow!" Rue yells at me.

My eyes lighten up. "Shopping!" I yell back.

Both of us squeal and Rue goes to her closet and starts to pick out some clothes.

"I'm gonna shower." I tell Rue and hop off my bed, heading to the bathroom.

I step inside the shower and think of the contents that happened yesterday...

_Katniss's and Peeta's mouths are still wide open in shock. Annie is still giggling and I'm smirking at Katniss. Payback! _

_"So, is anyone going to say something or what?" I ask, curiously._

_Katniss blinks. "Prim, what did you say?" _

_"Peeta-" I get cut off by of course, Peeta._

_Peeta covers my mouth with his hand. Hmmm, smells like flour._

_"Prim, didn't say anything!" Peeta says. "Didn't you, Prim?" Peeta looks at me with pleading eyes._

_I nod my head and I can hear Peeta sigh in relief._

_All of a sudden, Gale and Finnick come out of the bedroom with Rory and Trent following closely behind. I guess Rory and Trent are friends again._

_Finnick sits between Katniss and Annie. Rory and Trent share a big lounge chair across from me. _

_Gale sits next to Katniss. I try not to laugh. I turn my head to look at Peeta, who's still behind me. I wiggle my eyebrows at me. _

_Peeta rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Prim." He says and then scoots me off of my chair, so he can sit down._

_I fall on the floor on my butt. "Hey!" I shout at him. _

I'm glad Rory and Trent are friends again.

After my shower, I wrap myself in a towel and head to my closet. I pick out a pair of skinny jeans, a brown flowy top, and a beige, red, and blue striped cardigan. I head to the bathroom to change and when I come back, I find Rue in skinny jeans, a pink blouse, and a white jacket. I put on some converse and Rue puts on boots.

"You ready to go?" Rue asks me.

"Wait, just a sec." I reply and grab my phone and small wallet beside my bed.

"I'm ready!" I shout and shove my wallet into my pocket.

We walk out of our room and walk down the hallway.

"Is Atala and Portia coming?" Rue asks.

"Let's go find out!" I say, excitedly.

We walk down a few doors and knock on Atala and Portia's room.

I see a very sleepy Portia and I look behind her and find Atala still sleeping.

"Guys, it's like 7:30." Portia says and yawns.

"Me and Prim like the mornings!" Rue smiles.

"We wanted to know if you and Atala wanted to school shopping with us." I continue.

Portia nods. "We'll meet you guys at the mall in a few hours."

"Kay!" Rue says and we head to the main lobby.

"I'm going to text Katniss that we're going to the mall." I say to Rue.

Rue nods.

**Prim: Me, Rue, Atala, and Portia are going school shopping.**

**Katniss: Okay, Annie, Finnick, Peeta, Gale, Thresh, Madge, Foxface, and me were going to do the same**

**Prim: I guess I'll see you there, kitty!**

**Katniss: Yeah yeah, just be safe and don't take advantage of your student visa card**

A student visa card is like a debit card and it's free for me and Katniss because we're on scholarships.

Rue and me walk out of PBS and walk down a few blocks to the mall.

"I wonder if the boys are going school shopping..." I tell Rue, as we're walking.

"Boys don't like shopping." Rue simply replies.

"But, wouldn't they need stuff for school."

"I guess. Text Gloss."

I nod and do what she said.

**Prim: Are you and the guys going to the mall today?**

**Gloss: Yeup! I need some shoes...**

**Prim: Okay, me and Rue are actually walking to the mall right now**

**Gloss: K! Me and my sidekicks are leaving our room right nowwwww**

**Prim: Okie! dokie!**

**Gloss: So... Trent and Rory are friends now, thanks to moi!**

**Prim: Actually, it was Gale and Finnick**

**Gloss: But, I kinda helped a wittle...**

**Prim: Whatever you say...**

**Gloss: Bye bye! Your boyfriends are getting jealous that I'm texting youuu!**

**Prim: Uh see ya later?**

"They're coming to the mall. They just left." I tell Rue, as we enter inside the mall.

"So, Rory, Trent, Josh, and Gloss?" Rue asks.

I nod. "So which store should we go?" I ask.

We stop walking and think.

"I need a binder, pens, pencils, paper..." Rue trails off.

"Walmart?" I suggest.

"Sure!" Rue says.

I love this Walmart in the mall because you can get everything! It's even two stories high!

Me and Rue walk pass all of the stores, to the other side of the mall.

"We need to get clothes too." I say.

"Yeup! We need to fill your closet! Your closet is barely half full!" Rue exaggerates.

"Yesh yesh..." I reply.

We enter inside Walmart and immediately we're greeted by tons of merchandise and a small McDonalds put off to the side. We go up the escalator, to the school supplies. Then, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**Josh: Where are you guys?**

**Prim: Walmart**

**Josh: Why are you guys there?**

**Prim: To get school supplies. Isn't that the point of going school shopping?**

**Josh: But Walmart is such a long walk!**

**Prim: It's just on the other side of the mall!**

**Josh: Which is far...**

**Prim: Lazy!**

**Josh: Yeah yeah we'll be there in 10 mins. Your boyfriends are anxious to see you ;)**

**Prim: Whatever!**

I shove my phone into my back pocket and follow Rue to the school supplies. We start looking at notebooks and binders.

"How much notebooks do we need this year?" Rue asks me.

"Two." I reply and get a purple notebook, then a black notebook.

Rue gets a blue notebook and a green notebook.

Then, I start looking at binders and get a plain blue binder. Rue gets a plain purple one.

"Now, we need pens!" Rue announces.

We walk to the next aisle and it's filled with all kinds of writing essentials.

"This is why I love walmart..." I tell Rue.

Rue agrees and we start getting a few pens and pencils.

"There you guys are!" I hear a voice say.

Me and Rue turn around and see Gloss being followed by Josh, Rory, and Trent.

"Hey!" Rue greets them.

I smile at them. I can't help but look at Rory. His hair is gelled a little and he's wearing khaki shorts with a white shirt. He looks pretty cute... Rory notices I'm looking at him and blushes a little. I blush a little too. Then, Trent walks over to me.

"Whatcha doing, beautiful?" Trent asks as he slings his arm around my shoulder.

"Just getting some supplies." I reply and smile at him. I blush again.

Suddenly, I hear Josh laughing and Gloss patting Rory's back.

"What's so funny?" I ask, confused.

Josh starts laughing even more. Rory just rolls his eyes.

"We're going to go get um, notebooks now." Gloss says and grabs Rory and Trent with a laughing Josh following closely behind.

"What was all of that?" I ask Rue.

She smiles at me. "Rory was jealous that Trent called you beautiful and his arm was over your shoulders."

"Wow, am I really that oblivious?" I ask.

"Yeup!" Rue replies.

**Rory POV**

"I really want french fries.." Trent tells me as we pass the McDonalds in Walmart, looking for Rue and Prim.

"You're just saying that because we're by McDonalds." I reply.

"It's tempting..." He says.

I laugh. I'm glad me and Trent are now friends again. We're bros for life.

We follow Josh and Gloss up the escalator.

"I have a feeling they're in the school supplies." Gloss says.

Gloss was right. We find Prim and Rue holding a binder and notebooks, looking at pens. Whoa, Prim looks beautiful. Who am I kidding?! Prim looks beautiful everyday!

"There you guys are!" Gloss says.

Prim and Rue turn their heads to us and smile.

"Hey!" Rue greets us.

I notice that Prim is looking at me and I blush a little. Maybe I do have a chance with her. Then, Trent walks over to Prim and slings his arm over her shoulder. I clench my fists on my sides. Josh and Gloss notice this and of course, Josh starts laughing. Gloss pats my back and Rue rolls her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Prim asks, confused.

Josh laughs even more and I just roll my eyes in reply.

"We have to go get um, notebooks now." Gloss announces and grabs mine and Trent's arm, with an annoying Josh following behind. We enter into the next aisle.

"Whew, so much tension in there." Gloss says to us.

"Yeup..." I reply, nonchalant.

How am I going to get Prim to chose me over Trent? I've known her the longest... The fall dance is next week. I have to ask Prim if she would go to the dance with me. But how?

**Sorry for the long wait. Also, sorry if this chapter was sucky! Please review! Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter! HOW SHOULD RORY ASK PRIM TO THE DANCE!? PUT YOUR ANSWERS IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


	8. Post-It Notes

**Post-It Notes**

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews and suggestions! I kind of took all them and just combined them into one thing! If that makes sense... Well, you'll find out in the chapter! Thank you GaleLuver27, sweetStarre123, charliesunshine, roseclovenessie, C.B. Weasley, clovehg123, Hunger games fan, and Glimmergirl101! Yay! I'm really excited for this chapter! Please Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rory POV

Trent and me walk back to our room after a long day of school supply shopping. I take out my key and open the door. I drop all of my bags on the floor and jump on my bed. Trent does the same.

"I'm so tired!" I say into my bed.

"Me too!" I hear Trent say into his bed.

"Ahh!" I reply

"Grawhh!" Trent says.

"Why are we so retarded?" I exclaim.

"Because we're just awesome like that!" Trent replies and pumps his fist into the air.

We turn over and lay on our backs.

Trent puts his hands behind his head. "Well, that was fun!"

"Yup!" I reply.

I manage to lift myself out of my bed and head to my shopping bags that I dropped on the floor earlier.

"Whatcha doin', dude?" Trent asks me.

"Getting my stuff ready for tomorrow." I reply and begin looking through my bags. I get out my clothes that I got from H&M and put them on my bed.

"I will do the same... in a couple of minutes." Trent says and starts texting.

I wonder who he's texting. Is it Prim? I haven't text her in a while. Should I text her? I can't even ask her to the dance... Why am I so scared? It's just Prim.

I shake my head and continue put all of my things on my bed. How should I ask Prim to the dance... I put all of my clothes in my closet and see there's only a black binder, blue notebook, red notebook, packs of folder paper, and a few pencils and pens on my bed. Looks like I'm done.

I look at Trent, who's slowly crawling out of his bed and onto the floor.

"Um, you okay there, Trent?" I ask him, weirdly.

"Yeup! Just trying to get out of my bed." He replies and then he falls on the floor.

I start laughing my head off. "I'm going to Gloss and Josh's room." I say and grab my hat that I got from Gale on my 12th birthday. It's black and has a white RH on it for my initials. I put it on and head out the door.

I walk down two doors and knock. "Come in!" I hear someone shout in the room.

I walk in and find Gloss putting things in his closet and Josh lying on his bed and texting. I hear "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, softly playing on their IPod speakers.

"Heyyyy! Roar!" Gloss greets me.

"Hey! Glo! Hey Jo!" I say.

"Suppage!" Josh replies.

For a couple of 12 year olds boys, we keep our room clean. Also, if it was messy, our older brothers would beat the crap out of us.

"What brings you here in our domain?" Gloss says.

I jump on Josh, earning a groan in reply. "Well, I need to ask you guys something." I say.

"Which is..." Josh says, "and dude, get off me."

"No, I'm fine." I reply and smile at him.

"Okay, back to your question." Gloss says and sits on his bed.

"I'm going to ask Prim to the dance." I say.

"Whoo! Go Rory!" Josh says and pumps his fist into the air.

"But, I want to make it memorable." I continue.

"I got it!" Gloss shouts.

"What?" I reply.

"We should get post-it notes and put them all over the school. Then, Prim has to follow the post-it notes, which leads up to shmexy you with red roses and her favorite song playing the background. Finally, you pop up the question, "Will you go to dance with me?" Gloss says and smiles at himself.

"Wow, how did you come up with that?" Josh asks, curiously.

"The Notebook changes you..." Gloss replies.

"We have to do it tomorrow, though, because I want to do it before Trent had a chance to do it." I say.

All of us nod. "When is the dance, again?" Josh asks.

"This Friday." Gloss replies.

"Shiz, I gotta get me a date." Josh replies.

"But, we have to help Rory first." Gloss replies.

"Why aren't you guys helping Trent?" I ask them.

Gloss scratches his head. "Well, you liked Prim first." He replies.

Josh continues, "Yeah, and it's practically bro code!"

I shake my head and smile at them. "Okay, let's go get post-it notes." I say and jump off Josh.

"I'm going to stay here, in case Trent comes looking for us." Josh replies.

All of us agree. I fix my hat and me and Gloss head out of the door.

We take the elevator down to the lobby and leave PBS. As we walk down to the mall, I start to get nervous.

"What if Prim says no?" I ask Gloss.

Gloss pats my back. "She won't, Rory. I mean, how can say no to you? You're basically the new heart-throb at school now."

"Really?" I ask, not believing him quite yet.

"Yup! I'm, psh, the second hottest at school. If I say so, myself." Gloss replies and runs his hand through his hair.

I laugh. We enter inside the mall and walk to Walmart. We go to the second floor and grab 5 packs of neon color post-it notes and some black sharpies. We pay for them and walk back to PBS.

I tell Gloss I'm going to see Gale and that I'll met him at his room when I'm done. I go to the 6th floor and head towards Gale and Peeta's room.

**(A/N: Gale is in the 11th grade! I changed it, sorry.)**

I knock on the door and I'm immediately greeted by a friendly Peeta.

"Hey, Rory." Peeta says and then turns to Gale, who's lounging on the couch and texting. "Gale, your little bro is here!"

Gale looks up and I walk inside. Gale sits up and I sit on his lap. Peeta sits next to us.

"What brings you here, Rory? I see you're wearing the hat I gave you for your b'day and that you're cozily sitting on my lap." Gale says and pats my head.

"Um, I..." I start to say, but can't find the words.

"Rory, you can tell us anything." Peeta says.

I take a huge breath. "I'm going to ask Prim to dance." I finally say.

A few seconds of silence occur. "So, is that it?" Gale says.

"I bet you planned a special way to ask her, right?" Peeta asks.

Wow, Peeta may not be my real brother, but he sure acts like he is. He can read me like a book.

"Yup!" I reply.

"Oh, whatcha going to do?" Gale asks.

"Well, I'm going to put post-it notes all over the school with arrows on it, saying go this way and whatever. Then, it all leads up to me with a bunch of red roses and her favorite song is playing the background. Then, I ask her if she will go to the dance with me." I say.

Peeta and Gale look stunned. "Wow, you must really like Prim." Peeta says.

"You have no idea..." I reply.

"Aww, Rory, you're so cute." Gale says and starts pinching my cheeks. I look at him weirdly in reply.

"So, do you need help with the post- it notes?" Peeta asks.

I get off of Gale and face them. "Okay, as you long as you guys stop touching me." I say.

"Awww, but you're just so adorable." Peeta says.

"Peeta, do you know I'm thinking?" Gale says, evilly.

"I sure do." Peeta replies.

"Oh no, please guys don't." I say and start to back away from them.

Gale and Peeta get up from the couch and start to walk towards me. I bolt to the door and run out of the room. As I'm running, I see Peeta and Gale chasing me. I'm dead! They tackle me to the floor in ten seconds and both give me a kiss on my cheeks. Ugh! I hate my brothers' kisses.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Please REVIEW! TELL WHAT YOU LIKE OR DIDN'T LIKE! The proposal will be in the next chapter! EEEE! So, did you like the brotherly love between Peeta, Rory, and Gale? Please Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

_Okay, I am absolutely sorry that I haven't updated since forever. I am just really busy and it's hard for me to find some time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will update as soon as possible. Please review!_

* * *

**Prim POV**

"Ugh, why does school have to start tomorrow?" I groan, as me and Rue lie in our beds after shopping.

"I know right. I'm so tired." Rue replies.

I sigh. "Didn't Rory look cute today?" He did look cute today actually...

Rue sits up and looks at me. "So wait. That means you like Rory then?" Rue questions.

I sit up also and shrug. "I don't want to really worry about him and Trent."

"For now..." I hear Rue say in a sing-songy voice.

I smile. "So, how's Josh working out for ya?"

Rue blushes and waves it off. "Let's go put our new clothes in our closet."

I groan, but do so anyway.

Rue then smiles at her phone. "Prim, we're going somewhere after school tomorrow."

"Where?" I ask, curiously.

"Um, uh, we're going to the movies." Rue replies and smiles at me creepily.

"Okay!" I reply. I love the movies!

After we finish unloading our shopping bags, we go to dinner.

"I am so hungry." I tell Rue as we're in the elevator.

"Yeah, me too! I wonder what's for dinner." Rue replies just as the elevator doors open.

We exit the building and walk to the hall. We open the doors and immediately, we are greeted by the chatters and numbers of people in the hall. Ahh, I miss this place... Rue and me go in line for food. It's hamburgers for dinner. Once we get our food, Rue and I see walk to our usual table and see that there's no one there yet.

"I wonder where is everyone..." I say to Rue, who's putting ketchup in her burger.

"Eh, they'll come sooner or later." Rue replies.

I put ketchup in my burger and start to eat. Hmmm, I am so hungry. Then, Katniss and Madge join our table. Shouldn't they be with Gale and Peeta?

**Rory POV**

Gale, Peeta, Gloss, and me are in Gloss and Josh's room, writing on post-it notes. Gale is writing on my desk, Peeta is sitting on the floor while leaning against Gloss's bed, Gloss is lying on the floor, and I'm on Gloss's bed. The post-it notes may take long, but it's worth it... Josh and Trent are watching a movie in Atala and Portia's room. They said it's better if Trent doesn't know about the proposal. Then, Katniss and Madge are going to eat dinner with Rue and Prim! Everything is going to so perfect! Wow, I sound like a girl...

"Uh, Rory? Whatchu thinking about?" Gale asks me, smiling.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing.." I reply, and continue to write on the post it notes.

"Someone's thinking about Primmm..." Gloss whispers.

"OOOO!" Gale and Peeta shout.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Peeta, Gloss, you know what I'm thinking, right?" Gale says. Whaa...

"Yeah, you know what I feel right now?" Peeta asks. What the hell is going on?!

"I think I feel a song coming on!" Gloss shouts.

My eyes go wide. "Guys, you don't-" I get off by their off-key singing.

They shout, "AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME! WE WON'T BE STARVING! WE WON'T BE HOMELESS! WE WON'T BE BROKE!"

Someone, please just kill me now...

"Guys! Shut up!" I shout.

Gloss, Gale, and Peeta start cracking up, laughing. They're retarded...

**Prim POV**

After dinner, Rue and me go back to our room.

As we're in the elevator, I ask Rue, "Where was Rory, Atala, Trent, Gloss, Josh, and Portia?"

Rue shrugs. "They said they had to do some stuff for school tomorrow."

I nod. We enter our room and I collapse on my bed. Rue laughs.

"What homeroom do you have tomorrow?" I ask Rue.

Rue sits on her bed. "I have Haymitch."

"Me too!" I yell excitedly. "Then, I have History, English, Math, then snack, then Science, and Literature!"

Rue looks at me weird. "Did you like memorize your whole schedule? Eh, you probably did. Well, I'm going to take a shower!" Rue says and leaves to the bathroom.

I decide to get my pajamas out, so I can be ready to take a shower when Rue is done. After that, I lie on my bed and text Gloss.

**Prim: Hi**

**Gloss: Hola senorita!**

**Prim: Whatcha doing?**

**Gloss: Just stuff! #nbd**

**Prim: ...okay? y weren't u at dinner?**

**Gloss: cuz...**

**Prim: Y? I thought u were my brother...**

**Gloss: I am! I just had something :D**

**Prim: Like kissing Atala? ;)**

**Gloss: *puke* that's incest! **

**Prim: So, y weren't u at dinner? I know u can't miss an opportunity on food!**

**Gloss: ...**

**Prim: Gloss!**

**Gloss: Fine! I had diarrhea, okay! My butt hole felt like it was on fire! **

**Prim: Oh em gee... **

**Gloss: Yeah, I tried to like poop it out, but it wouldn't come out! I was constipated! Then, when it came out, I was like phew!**

**Prim: O.o I know we're close, but tmi...**

**Gloss: You asked...**

**Prim: Well, i'm going 2 go shower now! Bye and good luck with your diarrhea!**

**Gloss: Byeee and my diarrhea says thank u!**

I put down my phone on my side table by my bed. That was the weirdest text conversation I have ever had...

"Who were you texting?" Rue asks me as she exits out of the bathroom.

"Gloss." I reply and grab my pajamas.

"About what?" Rue asks.

I shiver. "You don't want to know..." I leave to go take a shower.

After my shower, I see Rue sleeping already. Hmm, I guess she must be really tired. I brush my hair and then head off to bed.

_I'm in a red room with lit candles everywhere. Someone opens the door and Rory comes out of it. Rory walks closer to me and I start to back away. "Prim, I have liked you for so long." Rory tells me. I keep backing away. All of a sudden, a voice shouts. Trent walks into the room. "Don't listen to him. I'm the right one for you." Trent says. I keep walking backwards, but then I hit the wall. Rory and Trent both walk closer and closer to me. Then, a sound of ringing echoes throughout the room. _

I wake up to the sound of Rue's alarm clock. I see Rue is still not awake, so I shut off the alarm myself. I walk over to Rue's bed.

I shake her. "Rue, wake up! We have school today!" I yell.

Rue opens her eyes. "Geez, you didn't have to yell."

I smile and walk to the bathroom. I splash my face with water and start to brush my teeth. Rue walks into the bathroom and brushes her teeth too. After I'm done, I go to my closet and pick out my clothes. I put on a light turquoise long sleeve shirt then push the sleeves up to the mid of my forearms, a pair of light washes boot-cut jeans, and a floral belt. I see Rue walk out of the bathroom and walk to her closet. I go to my drawer that's beside my closet and pull out a pair of socks. I put them one and then put on my black converse.

I stand up and see Rue wearing a rosy pink top under a half zipped-up black jacket with dark skinny jeans with her boots.

Rue looks in me in awe. "Prim, you look so cute and pretty!"

I laugh. "So do you."

I grab the brush that's on the top of my drawer and remove all of the tangles in my hair. Then, I see Rue easily put her hair in a high ponytail. I walk into the bathroom to fix my hair. I part it to the side of my head and the waves of my hair fall below my shoulders. I look in the mirror and that my top brings out the color of my blue eyes. My hair isn't frizzy today, which is weird but I like it! Hmm, I actually look pretty for once. I walk out of the bathroom and see Rue on her bed texting. I grab my phone and see that's it only 7:02. We have to be at homeroom by 8 o'clock.

"Rue, you want to go to our lockers? I need to put some of my books inside before we go to breakfast." I say, as I stuff my phone in my pocket.

"Sure! I need to put some of my stuff in my locker too!" Rue replies and gets off of her bed.

I grab my binder, two notebooks, pencil bag, and some packs of folder paper. Rue does the same. We walk out of our room and head down the elevator. I see Rue looking really excited.

"Rue, why are you excited?" I ask her, as we exit the dorm building.

"Oh, I just really want to see, um, After Earth! I hear it's a good movie!" Rue replies.

I leave it after that and we walk through the hallways, to our lockers. We find our lockers and open it and put our stuff on the shelves. We slam our lockers and walk to the dining hall, passing a few students. We enter the hall and see that there's not a lot of students. People like to sleep in rather than eat breakfast. Rue and me go in line and receive tater tots, a bagel, and orange juice, but instead of juice, I get water. We walk to our usual table and see Gloss and Josh are already there. I sit next to Josh and Rue sits next to Gloss. I toss a tater tot in my mouth and take a bite of my bagel. I look up and see all of them smiling at me.

"Why are you guys smiling at me?" I ask them, after I swallow my bagel.

They look down at their food and murmur, "Oh, nothing."

"So, where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Atala and Portia are sleeping in. And oh look! Rory and Trent are walking in right now!" Josh says and turns his head to Rory and Trent, who are in line for breakfast.

"Aww! Prim, you look so cute today!" Gloss gushes at me.

I roll my eyes. Gloss is always fascinated when I wear dresses because I look like a little doll apparently.

"I know right!" Rue includes.

I toss a tater tot in my mouth and take sip of my water.

"And her top really brings out the color in her eyes!" Josh says.

I almost spit out my water when I hear him say that. That boy has problems...

"Omg! And your-" Gloss doesn't finish his sentence because Rory sits down next to me and Trent sits next to Rue, in front of Rory.

"What's up?" Rory says to everyone.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Prim looks so cute and pretty today!" Josh says and winks at me.

I glare at him.

"She does look beautiful today." Trent says and smirks at me. I blush.

Josh, Gloss, and Rue start to laugh. I roll my eyes. Then, I feel someone's hot breath against my ear. It's Rory. "You look absolutely perfect right now." Rory whispers to me and slightly touches my hand under the table. I blush even harder. Then, Rory whispers to me again, "You look cute when you blush." I bite my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"What homeroom do you guys have?" Rue asks.

"Haymitch." Everyone replies.

"Yay! All of us have the same homeroom!" Gloss shouts, earning some of the attention in the hall.

All of us laugh in reply.

After breakfast, all of us head to our lockers and meet up again in homeroom. We all try to go our separate ways, but all of us head in the same direction. We're at our lockers and are surprised just at how close our lockers are. Of course, Rue's and mine is next to each other. Rory's is just one locker away from mine. Trent's is three. Gloss is one away from Rue. Then Josh is one away from Gloss. All of us laugh. We grab our stuff from our lockers and head to Haymitch's. When we enter we're the first ones there, so all of us head to the back of the classroom. Rory sits next to the left of me. Trent sits on the other side of me. Josh sits in front of me. Rue sits in front of Rory and Gloss sits in front of Trent.

After school, I head to my locker and neatly put my books on the shelf. When I close my locker, I see Rue leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Geez, creeper much?" I laugh.

Rue rolls her eyes and grabs my wrist, dragging me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"We have to get you ready!" Rue says and we enter the dorm building.

"For what? We're just going to the movies." I say confused.

"Well, that, uh, doesn't mean you can't look even more pretty!" Rue replies quickly.

We enter our room and Rue grabs the chair from the desk and makes me sit in it. Rue runs into the bathroom and walks out with a curling iron. She plugs it in near the desk. Then, Rue runs to my closet and pulls out a lavender floral dress.

"Put this on!" Rue says and tosses it to me.

"Uh, okay?" I reply and walk to the bathroom.

I take off my clothes and put it on. The sleeves stop right at my shoulders and the collar of the dress is a semicircle that loops right above my bust. The dress hugs my waist nicely and slightly flows out above my hips and ends at my mid-thigh. Where did I even get this dress? Rue probably must got it. I walk out of the bathroom and Rue smiles at me. She then tells me to put on these light darker shade of green sandals with a small heel. I sit back down on the chair and Rue starts to curl my hair.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Rue. "It's just the movies."

"I have my reasons." Rue replies. "By the way, there's something at your locker."

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think it's a letter or something from your mom." Rue replies.

"Oo! Okay!" I smile.

After Rue is done curling my hair, she begs me to put makeup on me.

"Why?" I ask her again!

"Because!" Rue says and pouts.

"But, I don't like mascara and eyeliner! They hurt my eyes!" I say.

"How about I just curl your lashes, put a little bit of eye shadow and blush, and lip gloss?" Rue says.

I give in. "Okay, fine."

Rue squeals and starts to curl my lashes. After that she dabs a little bit of a rosy pink onto my eye lids. Rue brushes a little bit of blush onto my cheeks and finally, she puts on lip gloss. When she is finally done, Rue squeals again for the thousandth time of today!

"Prim, you look really pretty. Go to the bathroom and look!" Rue tells me.

I walk to the bathroom and I can't believe who I am seeing right now. My curls land right below my shoulders and in the back, it bounces right below my shoulder blades. My blue eyes are noticeable and my cheeks are slightly rosy. It doesn't even look like I have makeup on, but my face shines. Rue walks into the bathroom.

"It's almost 5. Go to your locker." Rue tells me and smiles.

I nod and walk out of the room and walk to the elevator. I finally exit out of building and walk into the hallways. As I head to my locker, some people smile at me and give me compliments says how lucky I am. What does that mean? I shrug it off. I get to my locker and see that there's a pink post-it note on it. _Follow the post-it notes and await your surprise_. What's happening? I decide to do so and follow the neon color post-it notes across the lockers. I smile at some of them as I'm walking because they say _You got that smile that always brightens up my day; I like everything about you_... I walk along the hallways, earning the grins of people. The trail of notes then lead me to the gym. A basketball lies on the middle of the court with a note on it. I walk to it and it says _You're almost there :)_ I see another trail of notes starting from the back door of the gym and I walk to it. Next to the gym is the library and I walk across the entrance of it. Then, two people walk past me with post-it notes on their backs. One says _You have that laugh that makes me smile. _The other one says _You're shy but I like that._ I blush again and keep following the trail of notes. I keep following it and then I hear music playing.

I smile at the lyrics,

_"The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath._

_Right from the start,_

_I knew that I found the home for my heart..._"

I reach the end of the trail by the entrance of the court yard. The last note says, _I'm in the courtyard -_

I smile and take a huge breath. I walk into the entrance and find someone, but his back in facing towards me. I start to walk towards him and then he turns around. His grey eyes meet mine. It's Rory, holding red roses. I smile when I look at Rory. He's wearing unbuttoned black suit with a white v-neck underneath, jeans, and converse. I smile once more when Rory starts to walk to me too. We finally meet and Rory gives me the flowers.

"You did all of this for me?" I ask him.

"Of course I did. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Prim." Rory tells me, while putting his hand on my cheek.

"But, why?" I ask him and give him a hug.

"Because..." Rory doesn't finish his sentence because we notice how close we are to each other. His face is only a few inches away from mine. Rory leans in and I lean in too. Our lips touch and Rory smiles into it. I feel the spark and I don't ever want it to stop. I wrap my arms around his neck and Rory wraps his arms around my waist. We finally pull away, but our foreheads still touch.

"Will you go to the fall dance with me?" Rory asks me.

"I would love to." I reply and Rory kisses me once more.

All of a sudden, we hear cheering. We turn our heads to find all of our friends and even Katniss and her friends. All of them smile at us and cheer. Even Trent smiles at us. Me and Rory just stay in each other's arms, smiling at each other.

* * *

**It took me about two days to write this chapter! I take long, don't I? I'm sorry! I'll try to update! I probably will since it's summer! Whoop! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED EM! REVIEW!**


End file.
